


Swing Set

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [18]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non Graphic, sorry - Freeform, takes place during Kira Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Cyrus loves T. J. , and T. J. loves Cyrus. But is that enough?
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen/Kira
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Swing Set

TJ told me that he loved me by the swing set. TJ told me that he loved ME and that he didn’t love HER. And Gosh was it great. Because it was innocent right then and there. Just us by the swing set.

But now TJ has a cup with something other than water in it. I look down at my watch from across the room. The time was a quarter past ten and everything was starting to get kinda blurry. I looked up suddenly nauseous because Kira was in a hurry to touch TJ’s skin. I could tell by his face that he was feeling a little dirty dancing with her.

It almost seems like he forgot what he told me earlier at the swing set. I take a big swig of my drink. It burned as it slid down my throat, but it numbed the pain. I look up from my now empty drink and see a gross sight. She is now grabbing his hips and pulling him in until they are centimeters away from one another. 

Kira starts to kiss TJ. I let myself for just a moment hope that TJ would push her off and walk over to me and kiss me. But no instead he tilts his head oh so slightly to the side so Kira could whisper her evil spell. For just a second TJ allows our eyes to meet. I saw the hesitation in his eyes as I silently told him that he shouldn’t listen to her. Because he should be with me by the swing set.

TJ couldn't be at home in the night time because it made him feel alone. So as usual he opened my unlocked window and climbed in. Luckily my parents were deep sleepers and my room was on the first floor. 

“Hey,” TJ said depressedly. Same as any other night. He was too young for this crap. His parents fight all the time because his dad got fired, his mom works two jobs to pay the bills, and He and Amber both had to get jobs to help out. Not that anyone other than I would know about that because the only time he will open up is when he is tired.

“Hey,” I say as I move to sit up in bed. TJ walks to the other side of the bed before kicking his muddy shoes off. He carefully took his hoodie off and handed it to me. I slid it on before motioning him to get into bed with me. He gets under the covers and wraps his arms around me. We don’t say anything else to each other before falling to sleep. 

I should’ve started building a home for us right then and there. A home with our very own swing set. The moment he told me that he was in love with me I wish I had started. And if he ever comes back to the swing set our swing set the seat will be broken and the rust on the chains will be set in. 

However my hand will be open and I will try my very best to fix it. My heart will be open and I will gladly give it to him. Then I will grab his hips and pull him in making sure to be gentle just like his kind soul. And I will kiss his soft lips and whisper in his ear how much I love him.

But I know that is only just a wish. That we are not standing by the swing set.

TJ didn’t come to my house that next night because he felt alone. But at that time he was too young. I was too young. 

I should’ve built a home with a swing set for us the moment that he told me that he was in love. He was too young.

Later he apologized for never coming that night. Really he apolozied for a lot of stupid things when in reality the only thing that mattered was him being there. He apologized for kissing Kira when he should have been kissing me. He apologized for always stealing the last bite of my chocolate chocolate chip muffin. He apologized for keeping me up when he came over. He apologized for ruining swings for me. He apologized for writing it all in a letter. And most importantly he apologized for the way he ended it all.

I wish I could apologize for never building him the home he deserved. Or for not noticing how much he was hurting. Or to tell him that He could never ruin swings for me and that I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> So for now this is the end of the series. I wrote these all forever ago. I have gotten a few requests, and have a few ideas that I haven't written yet. So I might do those later, but I haven't written in a while. We shall see. Sorry I ended with sad ones, but when I wrote these I was going into a dark place and lost interest in writing. I have since gotten help, and in a better mind space, so I might return. For now have fun.


End file.
